el hielo lo puede todo
by oveliscoovelisco
Summary: tatsumi dara todo lo posile para que esdeath cambien.¡lo lograra¡?
1. capitulo 1

_tatsumi estaba con sus amigos de ninght raid_ .-hoy si que es un día estupendo para entrenar,dijo tatsumi mientras se estiraba.-te veo muy entusiasmado tatsumi.-dijo akame cuando lo vio.-así es,debo entrenar para enfrentar a esdeath y asu banda.-veo que estas muy confiado por enfrentar a esdeath. -dijo leone con una gran sonrisa.-es cierto,cuando mencionas a esdeath te pones muy contento,tal vez es porque te gusta?.-dijo raba poniendo su brazo en su cuello todo feliz

-que te hace pensar eso?-pregunto tatsumi todo sonrojado y exaltado,ya que tatsumi no olvida esos momentos en el que esdeath lo abrazaba y lo presionaba en sus pechos

-ya veo.¿así que te gusta?.interrogo raba a tatsumi.-claro que no,ella es una asesina que lucha en el bando equivocado.-contesto con una mirada seriamente a raba

-no dejare que se lleve esa mujer asesina a mi tatsumi.-dijo leone mientras abrazaba a tatsumi con sus pechos

-veo que se están divirtiendo todos ustedes verdad?.-interrogo najenda al equipo ninght raid.-jajaja asi es,verdad tatsumi?.-tatsumi no puedo responder,ya que se estaba asfixiando

-quiero pedirte un favor tatsumi y tu también akame necesito de sus teigus en este trabajo.-dijo najenda un poco seria

-esta bien.-dijo tatsumi.-si.-dijo akame. ambos fueron con najenda al cuartel.

que es lo que pasa capitana?.-pregunto tatsumi.- si les resulta dificil le pedire a otros si ustedes no pueden.-replico majenda a tatsumi y a akame

-cual es nuestra misión?,dijo akame como si quisiera ir al grano

-escuchen,me informan desde la capital que hay gente que muere en las noches,quiero que investiguen dentro y fuera de la capital,¿pueden hacerlo?.al preguntar eso sabia najenda que para akame no habría problemas,pero para tatsumi era un problema,ya que esdeath estaría ahí.

-are lo mejor que pueda capitana.-contesto akame con toda sinceridad,muy bien,..y tu tatsumi.

-si es por la gente que muere sin causa alguna...pues...acepto.-sabes que esdeath y los demás estarán ahí ,¡verdad¡?,contesto majenda de una manera fuerte

-si...,pero iremos disfrazados y no cometeremos nada malo,se lo prometo.-contesto con una mano en el corazón.

-apruebo tu fuerza de hablar,espero que sea así tatsumi. se que no harás nada najenda mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-claro,vamonos akame.-ok.-contesto akame con una sonrisa

 _sabiendo najenda que con la compañía de akame nada saldría mal,asi que no se preocupo mucho,ambos se preparadon y partieron hacia la capital_

adiós a todos

-¿a donde van ustedes dos?,pregunto mina que los ve corriendo

-iremos a la capital,no se preocupen volveremos.-dijo akame mientras corrian hacia la ruta para ir a la capital.-porque tan derrepente van a ir a la capital,ni siquiera estamos listos.-dijo raba mientras los veia correr.

-vayan con cuidado.-dijo najenda.-así que irán a la capital por las muertes?.-dijo leone a majenda.-¿asi que nos ?.-un poco,solo se que si esdeath ve a tatsumi pasara algo malo.-le hablaba seriamente a la capitana.

-solo se...que eso no .-si usted lo dice...-le contesto a la capitana

*en la capital*

-¡capitana esdeath¡.¡capitana esdeath¡.-grito wave mientras corría en busca de la capitana.-que tanto gritas,guarda silencio.-dijo seryu mientas jugaba con el perro.-estoy buscando a la capitana,la has visto?.-esta en su cuarto.-aya. hasta luego.

wave fue a la haitacion de su capitana,no sin antes tocar.(tocando la puerta).capitana.-NO ENTRES,un momento.-dijo esdeath con una voz muy suave.-esta bien,perdon.-dijo wave cuando escucho esa voz.

-lo siento,he estado un poco...rara en estos dias,¿que es lo que quieres?.-ha,vine a informarle sobre las muertes que ocurren en las noches,capitana.-wave sabia que no debia decir nada sobre su voz,ya que pudo haberse enojado por una mala critica.

-ha...eso,no te preocupes,lo resolveremos despues,si me disculpas volvere a mi cuarto por un momento.-dijo esdeath un poco depresiva.

-malidicion...,en que rayos esta usted pensando capitana,por favor ayúdenos.-murmuro wave enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de su capitana pudo escucharlo pero no hiso razón fue porque desde la ultima vez que vio a tatsumi,perdía poco a poco la chispa de `amor`entre ella y tatsumi.

esdeath se asomo a su ventana y vio un hermoso paisaje que rodeaba la vista hasta donde se veia. mientras agarraba un peluche en forma de tatsumi que ella misma había cocido.

-¿donde estas tatsumi?,juro que cuando te vea,jamas te soltare,por nada del mundo lo hare

 **hola, como estan?,por el momento estare un poco ausente ya que llega mi epoca de examenes,asi que por el momento no se si seguire haciendo,pero lo hare tarde o luego**


	2. capitulo 2

_después del largo viaje,akame y tatsumi llegaron por fin a la capital .tatsumi sabia que tenia que ser muy cuidadoso_.-te veo preocupado tatsumi,estas bien?.-pregunto akame a tatsumi.-estoy bien,estos disfraces debería funcionar.-contesto tatsumi a akame. ambos están disfrazados con un estilo diferente,tatsumi estaba con un bigote y sombrero ,mientras que akame estaba con lentes nerd y una cola de estaban camuflados con una tela que cubría sus cuerpos

-tengo un poco de hambre,¿vamos al mercado?

-que no comiste?.-si,pero no estoy satisfecha.-reclamo akame con un tono apagado.-esta bien,pero rápido que tenemos que investigar.-asintió tatsumi

los dos fueron al mercado a comprar comida,mientras que ellos buscaban la comida,los jaegers patrullaban por todos lados. esdeath tomo conciencia y llamo a los integrantes para decidir en que sitio irán los jaegers.

-muchachos,ustedes irán en grupo de dos para patrullar los lugares mas poblados de la capital,entendido?.estaba toda entusiasmada.

-pero capitana,somos cinco wave.-tienes razón,pero esto es lo que voy ha y kurome irán por el sur. seryu y bols irán para el este,y yo iré por el norte

-pero capitana estará usted bien si usted va sola?.dijo seryu un poco preocupada.-no te preocupes,no soy una mujer fácil de vencer,pero,si ven algo raro no duden en atacar,entendido?.-ok. cuidese mucho,vamos bols. ambos grupos tomaron su puesto y tomaron su ruta

-estaba de muy humor la wave con un tono muy feliz.-¿a que te refieres?,dijo kurome un poco distraida.-no,por nada,vamos.-tan solo quisiera que estuviera todo el tiempo asi con nosotros.-murmuraba wave. a kurome no entendía mucho,estaba muy distraída en ese tipos de cosas

-me cuesta mucho trabajo sonreir,pero necesito saber quien es el que esta haciendo todo esto de las muertes que sucede aquí,no hay tiempo para el apretaba la mano de una manera que pudiera olvidar ese dolo.

esdeath un poco distraída sin ver mucho,se dirigía a un mercado que no habia tanta gente,en ese momento entre la multitud miraban a esdeath como un poco asustados.

-vamonos tatsumi,ya se esta haciendo tarde.-dijo akame mientras sostenia una bolsa de frutas,comida,etc.-en un momento yo tambien quiero algo para la ese momento ambos sintieron un instinto asesion de una mujer a metros de ellos.

-¿sabes de quien es ese instinto?.-creo que ya se de quien es,vamonos.-dijo tatsumi terminandode comprar. esdeah como estubo distraída,a metros de distancia pudo oler un aroma muy agradable.

-ese aroma...¿tatsumi?...¡eres tu¡.en ese momento su corazón aceleraba de una manera extraordinaria, empezó a correr de una manera alocada.-¡tatsumi¡,¡tatsumi¡,tatsumi¡.no paraba de gritar mientras corria

-¡maldición,ya se dio cuenta,corre tatsumi¡.-¡y que crees que intento¡,salio disparado al saber que esdeath se dio cuenta

Akame ga Kill - 02 Adramelech OST 2(PERFECTO PARA EL MOMENTO)xD*(1:10-3:05)

esdeath corría a gran velocidad,akame y tatsumi corrieron para el este deprisa,mientras esdeath los seguía detrás

-separemosno tatsumi¡.-¡estas loca?,si estamos los dos podremos distraerla por un tatsumi.-no podemos enfrentarla de esta manera no duraríamos mucho.-demonios¡,que haremos?¡,dijo tatsumi exaltado

-(no pense que esdeath seria la que nos encuentre tan rapido,ni siquiera es de noche,falta poco).-se decía asi mismo en su cabeza tatsumi

-...,lo tengo¡,¡separemosno akame¡,-dijo tatsumi con una sonrisa¡.-no dejare a un compañero¡.-¡pero eso dijiste hace un rato¡.-...,porque lo dices?,¿tubistes una idea?.-pregunto akame a tatsumi.-pues espero que funcione¡.-estaba con una confiada sonrisa.

-...,no me iré de la capital hasta que te lleve a la guarida¡,dijo akame mientras prometía con el meñique.-si¡,¡te lo prometo¡.-ambos prometieron con el meñique y ambos tomaron su camino diferente.

-se muy bien que no iras por akame¡,me buscas a mi¡.-tatsumi se detubo cuando akame no lo veía,fue como si tatsumi esperaba que la muerte lo alcanze. se volteo y vio como esdeath que corria a gran velocidad

esdeathh se puso delante de el,ambos se miraron...uno al otro.

-Tatsumi?.-dijo esdeath mirando hacia abajo .-(sin duda es ella,ha pasado mucho tiempo).-dijo tatsumi asustado .-es hora de activar mi plan

-¡tatsumi¡,dijo esdeach mientras corría hacia a el con una sonrisa

-lo siento señ soy jose antonio estoy de visita por la capital.-dijo tatsumi pensando que podría engañarla con el bigote y sombrero.

-...,estas bien tatsumi?.-pregunto esdeath sosteniendo sus hombros .-(¡MALDICIÓN NO FUNCIONO¡)dijo tatsumi,en su mente,pero con una sonrisa fingida.

-esto debe ser un sueño,que tenga al hombre que estoy desesperadamente enamorada de el.-dijo esdeath muy feliz .-créeme yo también quisiera que fuera un sueño.

-quítate ese disfraz,quiero verte .-ok.-tatsumi se quitaba sus complementos,una ves que se quito todo su disfraz(solo con su ropa).esdeath no dudo y fue ha abrazándolo.-la herirá que me dejaste en mi corazón,poco a poco estaba cicatrizándose ,pero al verte,la herirá desapareció .-me alegro mucho,yo también quería verte.-dijo tatsumi siguiéndole la corriente.

-pero mira que tan fuerte te has vuelto,ahora estoy segura que el entrenamiento que te daré te volverás un gran general.-dijo esdeath mientras tocaba sus brasos.

-lo siento,pero sigo en ejercito tatsumi mirando a esdeath seriamente .-no me importa yo te haré que cambies tatsumi,solo déjame estar en tu vida.-aun abrazándolo,tatsumi no pudo contestar...se quedaba sin oxigeno.-me estas asfixiando .-jaja perdón,estoy tan feliz que estés antes contéstame,¿quien era esa persona que estaba corriendo contigo?.en ese momento tatsumi se quedo frió,sin nada que decir.

-que pasa?,porque no me respondes?,¿acaso me engañas?.enpezo a molestarse un poco

-¿¡que?¡,no jamas yo nunca haría eso.-estaba tatsumi sudando por todo lados

-entonces dime,¿quien era? .-(piensa,piensa)pensó tatsumi

-estoy perdiendo la gordura...

-...(ya se),el es mi amigo,se llama sasuke .-¿sasuke?.-pregunto esdeath

-si,lo conocí en el mercado,quería unos centavos para comer .-dijo tatsumi,con una sonrisa confiada

-ya veo...te creo .asintió esdeath .-(pensé que hiba a morir,este plan si funciono).-todo orgulloso tatsumi

-se esta ciendo tarde,vamos al palacio .-...¿que?,...yo tengo que ir a otro citio.-tatsumi todo asustado

-(maldición,no planee esto,que hago,¿akame donde estas?)...

-no tienes a donde ir,ven conmigo,no te errepentiras .-esdeath se acerco al oído derecho de tatsumi con una voz seductora .-se que to ne arrepentirás

-después de tragar saliva tatsumi no tuvo opccion que ir con ella

-antes de ir contigo al palacio.¿no sabes que es lo que pasa en la capital en las noches?.-dijo tatsumi seriamente

-no lo se,pero mañana sabremos...cuando bayamos los dos a averigualo.-dijo esdeath muy orgulloso

-como?...

-no hubo nada malo todo el día,ya deberían estar todos en el palacio,vamos.-agarro su mano y se fueron al palacio.

-esto se va ha poner bueno

 **BUENO PARA LA SIGUIENTE HABRA MAS HASTA LUEGO**


	3. Chapter 3

**esdeath llevo a la fuerza un tatsumi Para Que Pasara la noche en el mperio. Como esdeath Supo Que Tatsumi no hiba a ir Por Su Voluntad, esdeath compro Unas cadenas y esposas Unas Que compro en el mercado, y Las USO en tatsumi párrafo sin escaparse.**

Llegamos -ya, los demas nos esdeath MIENTRAS llevaba a la fuerza un tatsumi

-dejame ir, puedo Pasar La Noche tranquilo tatsumi MIENTRAS trataba de mameluco las esposas.-no insistas ya no hay heno atras Vuelta, quiero decirles a todos que te encontre y nunca mas te dejare Una Cara Sonriente Que muy párrafo Tatsumi se sonrojo y miro Hacia Otro Lado

Llegue -¡ya, y el traje de la ONU invitado muy especial¡.todos Estaban Reunidos en La Gran Mesa, Todos Se reunian en ESE Lugar, ya Que tambien era del párrafo desayudar Y CENAR

Los salteadores de onda especialmente, quedaron sorprendidos al ver Que El sujeto m Que Trajo esdeath era de Tatsumi.

-¿tatsumi, Eres tu?, ¿Como ha pasado el tiempo? .estuvo Onda del feliz sable Que quien le salva la vida era el

-hola Tatsumi, una cola vinistes aqui?, Pregunto kurome MIENTRAS SUS comia caramelos

-esdeath me atrapo CUANDO fui a comprar comida para la MIENTRAS ESTABA CON sujetado las Cadenas

-te Traer tenia Que, ya un mar las buenas oa las malas, no puedo IMAGINARME un tatsumi Siendo atacaco por algo o un Tatsumi con Fuerzas

-vaya Tatsumi, deviste Hacer algo por la cual sea la capitana te Seryu con una Sonrisa Sabia Que FUE Seryu la Persona que le quito a alguien Importante, asi Que dejo una ONU Lado SUS sentimientos y Tuvo Que segirle La Corriente

Hecho en solitario -de fui una comida buscar, le DIJO tatsumi un Seryu, Pero miando Hacia Otro no le tomo mucha Importancia y no mas hablos

-vengo una decirle Que Tatsumi se Unira una banda de Nuestra `Los jaegers`

-¡ ... ¡¿Estas loca? Yo no Puedo Hacer tatsumi un esdeath

-escucha, Tienes Una gran determinacion, Quiero Que Guies una banda our una Detener un Nuestro RAIDT

-tatsumi?, El nos Guiara en buscar un ningt raidt?, Pregunto kurome a la capitana

-asi es, Pero Primero lo llevarlo al emperador Para Que Acepte Que se Unira un Nosotros

\- (? Que Puedo Hacer, que hago, No Puedo Darme El Privilegio de estar ¿aqui, lo bueno es Que No Saben que soy de ningt incursión, habra Que seguirles la corriente por ahora) .en ESE Momento tatsumi ninguna eleccion Tuvo Que Estar en la Banda, AUNQUE Sabia Que le iba un co-estrella con sésamo estar, ya Que ESE Grupo no era de su familia

-QUE corta en cuadritos Tatsumi?, quedate aqui, se que no te esdeath MIENTRAS le Daba La Mano

-quisiera darte la mano pero ... ¿¡Como Quieres que te de la mano si me tienes encadenado? ¡

-no lo hare, si lo hago te los brazos y se volteo

-... (maldicion) this ire bien, Pero Que seria Mirada mar UNA

Que -sabias entenderias, vamos¡

esdeath se llevo un tatsumi TODO encadenado y se lo llevo Hacia el emperador A Toda Prisa

-crees Que tatsumi podra encajar?, Pregunto kurome comiendo caramelo de la ONU

-Yo creo en el, ademas si Nuestra capitana del cree en el, yo tambien.

* Donde el emperador *

 **esdeath y Tatsumi Llegan con el emperador, esdeath se arrodilla Como reberencia, Pero Tatsumi se quedaba quieto mirandolo de frente**

-¿tatsumi, Pasa Qué, esdeath un tatsumi

\- (? ¿Porque Quieres Que Haga eso, si no por Fuera El ...)

-es acaso ONU prisionero esdeath? .pregunto El Emperador

-¿porque No se arrodilla, acaso es por las Cadenas Que No se lo deja? Dijo MIENTRAS honesta comia ONU Troso de carne de mal gusto

 **en ESE Momento Recuerda un bulat Que le enseño un no dejarse las guiar Por Sus sentimientos**

-... Lo siento, no se que me paso, estuve pensando en Otras Cosas.

 **Tatsumi nego SUS sentimiento y se arrodillo para no provocar Una pelea.**

-este Es El hombre del Que hablaba, el es Tatsumi, mi esdeath Toda Sonriente

-¡¿que? ¡, ¿Acaso Estas loca? .pregunto Tatsumi TODO exaltado

-asi Que ESE chico era la personalidad del Que Me el Emperado

-asi He Venido aqui Por una

-Y dime es cual? .dijo El Emperador

-quiero Que se tatsumi Una Nuestro una mano al pecho Una

-Mmm ... ESE es tu nombre, Tatsumi verdad? .pregunto El Emperador ONU de la estafa tono burlon

-si ... emperador. Tatsumi se mostraba muy emfurecido por dentro, Pero tenia Que soportarlo Hasta irse de ESE Lugar

-No lo veo muy poderoso, DIJO comiendo honesta

-es muy bueno, pelear SABE, demuéstrales Tatsumi. contesto con esdeath La Esperanza De que Tatsumi les demuestre lo poderoso Que es

-no lo hare, no tengo mi arma

-te Daré galletita¡ ONU: 3

-¡ACASO ME CREES PERRO¡ grito tatsumi De Una Manera cómica

-...

-bueno, si esdeath dados Que es fuerte, pues Dębe Ser busque Tatsumi, Estas adentro del grupo de la señorita esdeath

-sabia Que Usted lo entenderia Su Majestad, Tatsumi y yo nos retiramos por ahora, Nos Veremos mañana

-si, esta bien, Hasta mañ El Emperador

-majestad, this Seguro que ESE mocoso this here con Nosotros?, Preocupado TODO Pregunto honesta

-yo Lo decretos veo muy prometedor, ademas es la primera ves Que Trae esdeath asu novio, no hay Lo?

-hay Algo que no Concuerda con Ese Chico, (Voy A Estar vigilandolo).

* En La Base de los salteadores *

-esdeath, dimeticona

Tatsumi hiba una Terminar su oracion, Hasta Que esdeath FUE Donde Tatsumi y lo beso salvajemente.

-¿por-Por-Porque Me besaste de la ESA Manera? .pregunto Tatsumi TODO sonrojado y exaltado

esdeath no respondio y FUE Donde tatsumi

-ya no quiero que te alejes Tatsumi, quedate SUS manos en los Hombros de Tatsumi

-pero ... yo no ...

cuidare -te, te Alimentare, te Vestire, Cuando Estés triste Estaré here for esdeath Estando muy cerca de Tatsumi

-bueno, ya Que Estaré aqui Tiempo ONU, ¿Donde yo duermo? .tratando de esquivar Lo Que Dijo esdeath.

-dime, que piensas Sobre ? .tratando De que Tatsumi no esquive la Conversación

-Yo ... no se que decir ... tatsumi sí Puso un Mirar Hacia Abajo y Esperar una cola esdeath Cambie de tema

-dormirás conmigo, quieras o los brazos y miro Hacia Otro Lado de la ONU poco enojada

-esta bien, ¿podrias enseñarme tu cuarto then? .dijo tatsumi algo nervioso

-claro.

en ESE Momento Tatsumi no podia creerlo, Todo el cuarto de esdeath ESTABA Decorado con peluches de Tatsumi por Todos Lados

-...

Tal -¿que?, ¿no crees Que es el mejor cuarto Que viste en tu vida? .pregunto esdeath Toda contenta

-... Creo ... que si ... tatsumi Estuvo Un poco nervioso al ver Que En la cama de esdeath habia Un monton de peluches y en las Paderes UNOS Unas Armas de Torturas

-ire un Darme ONU baño yo primero, podrias esperarme? .hablo esdeath MIENTRAS SE desvestia Lentamente.

-esta bien, pero ... ¿podrias liberarme por favor ?.

-bueno, como estamos en la base de Y Como no podras Escapar de mi recamara, pues esta bien.

esdeath se olvido de desencadenar una Tatsumi, Pero Como ella sabia Que El No Se HBA un libero

-espérame here, DIJO esdeath muy confiada De que no se escapara tatsumi

-esta bien, esperare. Tatsumi MIENTRAS espero aver la recamara de esdeath mas detalladamente, Pero Todo fue en vano .- (sin Encuentro Nada que Pueda ayudarme a derrotar aesdeath, maldición) .tatsumi hay nada Encontró, muñecos en solitario y demas.

-. (? ¿Porque hico del tanto de muñecos ESTOS Que se Parece ami, ¿acaso esdeath this Realmente Enamorada de mi) tatsumi sintio algo en su corazon palpitaba Que la ONU fuerte poco

-tal Vez ESTO mar ...

-ya estoy esdeath con Una toalla cubriendo su Cuerpo TODO

esdeath vio un tatsumi Agarrando la ONU muñeco en forma de el, un esdeath le parecio muy tierno ver Como tatsumi agarraba su versión chibi

-este ... Solo queria ver Que tipo de hilo usaste para el diseño de tatsumi nervioso y exaltado

-... Te ves muy lindo cuando te pones nervioso habia puesto m Una Cara muy hermosa, Que tatsumi ocultara su Cara detras de su muñeco.-tu ... eres..muy tambien linda esdeath

en ESE Momento tatsumi Pudo Hablar Con SUS sentimientos, Tatsumi le dio miedo ver la cara de esdeath Como reaccionaria al Decir que se era muy Lentamente el peluche y vio un esdeath Demasiado cerca

-tatsumi, Esta Es La Felicidad Que dudo en abrazarlo y apretarlo Entre SUS pechos pecado Dejarlo rdspirar.

-me Estas quedando sin tatsumi En sus ultimos Segundos de oxigeno

-Jaja perdóname, bueno.¿no hibas un ir un bañarnte? .preguntaba esdeath Toda sonrojada

-asi, pero ya no ganas Tengo, mañana lo tatsumi sonrojado y nervioso

-voy un Cambiarme de ropa

-ha lo siento, mirare Hacia Otro lado¡.esclamo tatsumi Un poco nervioso Por Estar con una mujer

-no te Verme si esdeath con UNA VOZ seductora

-...

Lista -ya estoy, ya PUEDES Verme.

no dudo en tatsumi voltear vio un esdeath con Una bonita pijama colo azul marino Un poco provocativa y tierna a la Vez

-¿podemos Irnos un dormir? Pregunto tatsumi algo nervioso

-All Right

Ambos were a la cama tatsumi ESTABA Mirando Hacia un Lado y esdeath Miraba por el Mismo Lado de no dudo en abrazar una Tatsumi y presionar SUS pechos en la espalda de Tatsumi.

-hasta mañana mi dulce Tatsumi.

-hasta mañana ... esdeath. contesto tatsumi sonrojado

-jiji parecemos una pareja de casados, no lo crees Tatsumi? .hablo esdeath durmiendo Lentamente

-eso creo. (si no fueras Una loca psicópata Estando en el bando Equivocado)

Estando tatsumi de su Lado ESTABA La Lampara Que iluminaba la recamara, la apago y sin Tuvo Mucho Sueño Que Tanto Esperaba

\- (? Esto Es temporal, mañana son Todo Lo Posible párrafo sable SUS Habilidades y Debilidades of this Me Pregunto, ¿Que Fue Lo Que senti en ESE Momento En El Que senti algo al ver un esdeath de menera ESA)

Tatsumi le Coste dormir sabiendo Que dormia con el enemigo, Poco a Poco tatsumi Sabra Lo Que le dado su Corazón por esdeath

 _ **Email hola como estan ... La Verdad ando Ocupado, Esta Semana Viene los examenes ... y en ves de estudiar pues estoy Haciendo ESTO Por Ustedes ... que raro no? .si se Preguntan Si La Historia de una hada y un dragón van a si Seguir ps, en solitario Que ando Ocupado por no olvides en Comentar si Ando bien O Mal, por la ortografia u otra cosa asi que ... hasta luego**_


	4. Chapter 4

tatsumi despertó de su sueño,al despertar a esdeath y pensó en muchas manera de huir .sabiendo que ella estaba durmiendo muy seco. pero algo en su corazón le dijo que se quedara con ella. decidido tatsumi se bajo de la cama que escucho un sonido de la a ser akame la que estaba haciendo el ruido chiquito.

que no perdiste el tiempo,dime.¿que hiciste con esdeath?.dijo akame viendo a tatsumi todo nervioso,casi perdiendo el control

-ha...solo me dejo estar en el palacio por un tatsumi hablando con un tono de voz muy baja,para impedir que esdeath despierte

-mas bien quiero preguntarte.¿como fue que me encontraste aqui?.pregunto tatumi un poco intrigado

-como estabas con esdeath. sabia que te llevaría a la fuerza en el contesto el akame a tatsumi sobre su deduccion

-...ya veo...tatsumi tubo una mirada perdida.

-tenemos que irnos,no es bueno estar aca. akame le daba la mano para partir e irse del palacio

-quisiera irme pero...

tatusmi dudaba en irse o no. tenia un plan,pero esperaba a que akame lo entendiera

-tengo una idea,voy a investigar a cada integrante de los jaegers, asi que usaremos eso con una ventaja y podremos ganar.¿que me dices akame,me ayudaras?

-...

-es muy arriesgado,incluso para ti. akame dudaba sobre tatsumi sobre su que tatsumi era un poco...tonto

-es imposible para ti,te mataran,no te dejare aquí.

-te prometo que estaré bien,solo déjame por esta tatsumi

-espero que lo entiendas tatsumi,esto de estar con esdeath,una psicopata asesina que tortura a los necesita a alguien como tu. akame poniendo sus manos en sus hombro mirándolo fijamente .tatsumi bajo la mirada,pero el sabia que el podría cambiarla y nunca darse por vencido

-la cambiare,sin duda ella sera diferente¡.miro de frente a akame y estuvo silenciosa por un momento

-aun asi...akame vio a tatsumi confiado en si mismo,...*suspiro*esta bien creeré en ti,pero no se que dirá los demas.

-no te preocupes,diles a los demás que estaré aquí por un haré bien.

-ok

-espera .tatsumi levantaba sus manos para entregarle a incursio .

-ya veo,seria un problema si esdeath lo viera adelanto akame en el favor de tatsumi

-se que incursio estará en buenas manos,no la necesitare. te la encargo mucho.

-te veré después. avisare a la comandante sobre tu decision .entendido?

-ok

tatsumi vio a akame como se iba corriendo con el incursio,hacia la base,tenia la esperanza de que la comandante aceptara su misión que se propuso a si mismo.

-¿tatsumi?,¿que pasa?,¿que hora son?.preguntaba esdeath sobándose el ojo.

-buenos dias,son las 7:00 am,lo que pasa es que no pude dormir muy bien.¿y tu?.

-estoy tan feliz que no te hayas la pregunta de tatsumi.

-bueno no podría irme,sabiendo que si me voy pues me buscarías por todo el reino.¿no es asi?.hablo tatsumi fingiendo ser muy orgulloso

que me conoces muy bien tatsumi. esdeath sonrió al ver a tatsumi todavía en la sabia que podria confiar en el a partir de ahora

-tengo hambre,¿vamos a abajo a desayunar?pregunto esdeath a tatsumi que se veía con una mirada perdida

-esta bien,yo también tengo hambre.

-puedo tomarte de la mano tatsumi cuando bajemos?.pregunto esdeath algo inquieta

-porque quieres que haga eso?pregunto tatsumi algo molesto

-por que quiero saber si esto es un sueño,al tenerte aquí y ver que los demás puedan verte y no solo con una lagrima en el ojo derecho muy feliz

-¿porque te pusiste de esa manera en estos memento?.estuvo preguntando algo confuso .tatsumi se sonrojo sobre lo que dijo esdeath .esas palabras hiso pensar a tatsumi en que esdeath tenia buenos sentimientos .pero tatsumi recordó aquella mujer que era en que no podía caer en eso

-lo siento,pero no puedo hacer no es un sueño,esto es la vida seriamente tatsumi al ver a esdeath cambiando de gesto

-lo siento. vamos a desayunar.¿ok?.pregunto esdeath algo deprimida

-esta bien,(perdóname).tatsumi serró su puño con ira sabiendo que pudo haber una posibilidad de aceptar a esdeath. pero lastimosamente sus recuerdos sobre su verdadera personalidad sobre las personas que tenia esdeath era diferente.

 ** _hiba a poner el domingo pero me adelante un poco,ya que mis examenes terminaron.y si quieren saber sobre mis notas pues...estoy aprobado es todas...,menos anatomia profe me puso 11 en calificacion .me esforcare en el siguiente al punto que me desvio domingo o el lunes habra otro como solo uno me sigue en esta historia pues...tal ves sea en otro momento...(todavia no me olvido sobre la historia de una hada y un dragon).chau cuidense_**


	5. Chapter 5

DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TATSUMI LE DIJO A SE DEPRIMIÓ UN QUE TATSUMI NO LO BAJARON LAS ESCALERA.`LOS JEAGERS`ESTUVIERON PREPARANDO EL A ESDEATH PRIMERO EN NOTARLO FUE B0LS

-la capitana se ve algo decaída,¿lo notas wave?.pregunto bols disimuladamente a wave

-si,que habrá echo tatsumi con la comandante?.

las chicas no lo notaron y siguieron haciendo el desayuno.

su mesa era cuadrados. la comandante se sentaba en lapa superior de la que los demás se sentaban en los sobraba un asiento en la parle inferior. tatsumi se sentó.

-comandante paso algo?.pregunto seryu

-¿ah,no te preocupes,no es algo decaida esdeath

-el desayuno esta wave tratando de consolar a su comandante

-ponlo en la mesa,vamos a comer.

una vez terminaron de desayunar. esdetah se levanto de su asiento y dio su palabra

-todos una tarea que hacer,iremos a patrullar a la las muertes que aumentan cada día en el imperio

-al escuchar eso tatsumi se puso nervioso al instante.

-tu iras con nosotros tatsumi. quieras o esdeath con una mirada seria

-debes estar recién vine aquí,no hay manera de que vaya con ustedes. reclamo tatsumi al levantarse de su cilla.

-tatsumi,relájate un poco. wave trato de calmar a tatsumi,pero el lo ignoro

-¡iras y punto,no hay manera de que me convencas¡

tatusmi no pudo contra esdeath,aun sabiendo que investigaría sus debilidades de cada uno,el aun no estaba preparado para ir con sentía algo de curiosidad del porque esdeath lo obligo

-(te estas vengando de lo que te hice verdad?).pensó tatsumi serrando sus puños llenos de ira

-esta bien,iré,pero tomare mi camino.

-¡ni halar,iras conmigo,necesita disciplina para que en el futuro sepas guiar a nuestro equipo¡.

-(¡¿mi equipo¡?.

-no des mas escusas tatsumi,wave,¿ los caballos están listos para patrullar?

-si,partiremos cuando usted mande la señal

-muy bien,partamos entonces.

esdeath fue quien obligo a tatsumi a patrullar con ella y con los demás. se dividieron en grupos de que que esdeath tuvo un compañero de patrullase y fue tatsuimi. cuando todos tomaron sus posiciones,ellos se quedaron solos y esdeath aprovecho el tiempo

-tatsumi.¿estas bien?,siento lo que paso en el que te grite de una manera perdonarme?.

tatsumi no dijo nada,estuvo con la mirada hacia abajo y con la mirada oculta

esdeath detuvo su caballo y el de tatsumi también .se bajo del caballo y fue donde tatsumi. lo miro de frente,lo hico ajar de su caballo y puso su cabeza entre sus pechos

-perdóname,habeces me concentro demasiado en el puesto donde estoy,pero mi amor por ti no se compara al puesto que tengo

tatsumi no dudo en sonrojarse por estar en los pechos de esdeath,su alma se salia de su cuerpo al tener poco oxigeno al estar presionado en ese con toda sus fuerzas logra safarse.e intento ganarse la comfianza de esdeath-

-si de verdad me amas.¿porque no me dejas hablar?.¿es por que te dije en la recamara?

-te equivocas¡,es por que me preocupo por ti apoyo sus manos en los honbros de tatsumi .

-no dejare que te pase algo malo mientras estés conmigo tatsumi.

-ese es crees que soy débil,pero no lo soy.

-es cierto,eres fuerte,pero no tienes una teigu que te protega y menos a alguien que te pueda ayudar cuando estés en peligro cuando estés solo.

-yo soy fuerte sin una teigu,cuando me veas en acción veras lo fuerte que sonrio para mostrar el orgullo que tenia el chico

-te amo tatsumi,no seria la misma si te vas de nuevo. despues de decir esas palabras fue directamente a los labios de beso que tatsumi sentia que queria safarse en ese momento,pero su corazón no lo momento de acabar se notaba la saliva de ambos mezclada en lugar donde se besaron.

-te falta mucha practica en besar quedaa esdeath mirando con una mirada malvada

-...¿asi?...se quedo con una mirada perdida

-me perdonarías tatsumi por la acción que hice?.

-en realidad yo soy el que debo hablarte de esa manera en la mesa y especialmente en la manera en que te dije que esto es la vida real y que esto no es un sueño,¿podrias perdonarme esdeath'

esdeath sintió en su corazón una excitación al ver que su hombre mostrara amor hacia ella

-por su puesto que si mi amado tatsumi. fue donde tatsumi y lo abrazo con todas sus ...no quieres que te enseñe a besar mejor?

-no gracias,estaré bien

-te daré una galletita :3

-deja de verme como un perro¡ tatsumi se lo tomo como un chiste

-esta bien,pero no te su modo puchero

-bueno,no hay tiempo que perder,tiene que haber una razón para que la gente aparezca muerta en la capital.¿no lo crees esdeath?

-si,debe haber algo o alguien que debe estar haciendo esto. esdeath cambio su personalidad de una manera feliz a una manera estuvieron en la parte a unos metros del mercado donde todo comenzó.

-(este lugar me da escalofríos)pensó tatsumi al reconocer el lugar.

-este cuando tu volviste por mi. esdeath sintió melancolía al ver ese lugar donde lo volvió a ver tatsumi vio a esdeath con su melancolía al sentir por el. tatsumi se la quedo mirando por un momento a esdeath.

estas bi-bien esdeath?,te ve-o algo distraída corazón palpitaba de una manera acelerada

-estoy bien.¿tu estas bien?vio medio pálido a tatsumi

-(algo esta muy mal aqui,¿que es este olor)tatsumi fue el primero en notar un olor medio extraño en el lugar

-salgamos de aquí esdeath¡,no lo respires¡.esdeath también lo sintió pero al ver a tatsumi con su caballo correr,ella lo siguió

-¿que fue eso?.eso no era solo un mal olor¡.

-yo también lo siento ,(que esta pasando en este lugar?),se preguntaba esdeath sobre lo que apestaba en los alrededores del mercado.

-llamaremos a los demás,por el momento no es posible entrar a ese mas tarde en el a los otro y nos reuniremos en el palacio

-ok, vamonos a avisar a los demás

 _ **ellos sentían un olor fétido como olor a putrefacción, esdeath sabia que era la primera ves en donde tatsumi actuaba de una manera de hombría y le hico caso.¿que pasara después?.no se lo pierdan**_


End file.
